Little Maria's Dragon
by chachingmel123
Summary: Dragons were badass. This is what he believed even to the end. His favorite's where the kind who had humanoid shapes. As luck would have it, in his next life, he was reborn as a dragon who couldn't fly. Injured and stranded in the human world, a little Japanese girl finds him.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dragons were badass. This is what he believed even to the end. His favorite's where the kind who had humanoid shapes. As luck would have it, in his next life, he was reborn as a dragon who couldn't fly. Injured and stranded in the human world, a little Japanese girl finds him.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"Oh, the new dragon paws are out" 35-year-old, Drew said.

He was a dragon nut.

In his room, were dragon figures, costumes, posters, video games and even merchandise.

Anything that was related to dragon's, he chased after it.

He was unshaven and wore a t-shirt with his favorite dragon Waifu on it.

And why was his so obsessed with dragon's you may ask?

It's because they were fricken badass!

Dragon's, were at the very top of the food chain, nobody messed with a fully grown dragon and with one roar, the world trembled.

They could do whatever they wanted and nobody was strong enough to tell them no..

It was so different from his life.

He had no choice but to go to work and be expected to have children at this age.

It not like he didn't want to get married, he just hadn't found a woman who shared his love of dragons yet.

And he refused to lower his standards.

Even if he's single for the rest of his life.

And as he looked at the screen, he willed his right hand to move and click it.

His hand did not move.

Huh?

His brain had yet to catch up to the red signals that his heart was signaling.

He was having a-

 **NO.**

"Must. Click. Buy. Dammit." He said, he would use his head if he had to!

Dragon Paws, this good, only comes once a year!

With amazing will power, he somehow managed to do it and click.

He had done it.

He laughed all the way to death.

Thank god, he wrote in his will to bury all his dragon stuff with him and destroy his computer, when he died.

Then the light within him was snuffed out.

.

.

.

His eyes opened to darkness.

Where was he?

He stretched out his arms and felt something solid.

Wait.

He could feel?

He was alive!?

He soon found out that he was within some kind of barrier, somehow, but the barrier wasn't properly done and was wobblily.

He began to push really hard, using all his strength.

He did this until he could see light.

Sweet, Sweet light!

He broke out, only for his happy face to become pale as his eyes went wide from coming face to face with the backside of a huge pink figure.

He unfortunately had crashed into it and the figure, feeling the force, moved.

Out of fear, he began to back away only to find out, he couldn't do so because there was something wrong with his body.

He looked down expecting to find two normal looking human leg's but they had transformed into blue animal legs with claws.

In fact, he was blue from head to toe.

The figure head want up, revealed it ridiculous long neck, angular face, red eyes and blue flames for hair that ran down the spine and tail.

It turned to him and he froze.

I-Is that?

Dew wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

It was too unbelievable.

But it was right in front of him.

A real life dragon.

Dew wanted to take a selfie and was struggling to stay conscious.

He was a huge fan!

Please take a picture with me!

Meanwhile the dragon's head came forward and suddenly Dew was worried about his own safety.

He took several steps back.

However, the dragon head was too fast, Dew face was suddenly in front of it.

Then something shocking happened.

It nudged it's nose lovingly against his own and some information came to his brain.

Mother.

This dragon was his mother.

Wait, if this was his mother didn't that mean...

His eyes were huge and sparkling as the thought came to him.

Then he let out a weird noise that scared the hell out of the dragon.

He was a dragon!

He rolled on the floor in excitement, looking like a complete idiot and his mother wondered if there was something wrong with his brain.

Dew bumped into something, hard.

He stopped rolling and turned to find it was a giant egg.

In fact, looking around him, there were dozens of eggs.

So many brother's and sister's.

He He He.

His smile was that of a nutcase.

Dying was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He was going to live it up here and then grow up to be a fully grown, coolass, Dragon.

Mama dragon, I'll be in your care!

 **Mama dragon left.**

Nani!?

His eyes went wide, when he felt the strong upward draft she made when she took off.

 _Sure, she would come back soon, right?_ Dew thought.

He was wrong.

The dragon didn't come back for day's and he quickly learnt that it was the most terrifying days of his life.

He quickly found out, dragons weren't the only one's up here.

Some baby dragons were lucky enough to crack open their shells and escape.

But the other's.

Dew quickly learned how weak baby dragon actually where.

Unlike adult dragon's, babies were at the bottom of the food chain.

Other mythical creature's sensed that their mother was gone and hungry eyes turned towards them, those creatures would often come and assault the nest.

Their sharp teeth and feet were very real.

Dew ran for his dear life and was about to jump, until he realized just how far up he was and his wings were too small to actually fly to safety.

So, he could only burry himself and pray that his mother came back.

It was countless days living in fear.

When mother did come back, the dozen or so children had been reduced to 11.

They were all skinny and everybody couldn't have been happier to see, her especially him when she brought food.

The food was a giant dead lion with a scorpion for a tail.

Dew stayed the hell away from the tail, fearing poison but unfortunately some of the offspring were not smart enough to be wary like him.

Taking one bite, he could only watch in horror his brothers and sisters died before his very eyes from the fast-acting poison.

Did their mother want to kill them!?

Apparently, yes.

But Dew know he had to eat or he would starve, he didn't think he would ever eat raw meat without washing it and cooking it but here he was doing it.

He took a bite.

Delicious!

He continued to eat, seeing this the remain 8 thought it was fairly safe to eat and ate while staying away from the tail.

Dew, full soon patted his round stomach in satisfaction and want to sleep under the protection of mother.

However, when he woke up, she had flown away again!

Dew could feel the predatory gazes automatically zoom in on him.

He started to cry, when he quickly ran to his 'no quiet safe' spot, where he and his sibling lived their day's in terror.

When mother came back, the 8 had been reduced to 4.

She looked at all of them with satisfaction.

Survival of the fitness, apparently.

Mother made sure, they all had full stomach's before moving onto phase two.

Teaching them how to fly.

 **With a time limit.**

She began by opening her wing's but not flap them.

And Dew got the sense she wanted them to copy.

But when he tried, Dew had a really hard time trying to connect to his wings, the rest of the dragons had them open within hours and it took him a whole day to do so.

He was slow.

 **Really slow.**

Dew face was red with embarrassment.

The next day, their mother flapped her wing's and jumped.

It was quiet a chaotic scene as they all tried to do it and were crashing into each other like a bunch of idiots.

However, Dew quickly leant that he had something wrong with his wing's.

No matter how hard he tried, they just wouldn't flap.

His mother looked down at him and the other's made fun of him with eye contact but he continued to try.

Day's went by and he still struggled to flap his wing's.

Now it was time to jump and use their wing's to actually fly.

He looked on envious as his brother's and sister's, were already on this step.

It took them days, but all of them could fly now with little to no problem.

Meanwhile Mother look at him try to flap his wings with a certain look.

Dews did not like that look, he had a bad feeling about it.

Two days later, Mother suddenly woke them all up and told them to follow her.

He was excited.

Where they finally going to get off this death trap?

He, like his siblings, followed excitedly, however his smile melted when he saw her open her wing's and fly forward over the edge.

The rest did the same, one by one.

Soon it was his turn as he stood on the edge.

He tried to flap his wing's.

They moved pathetically.

His sibling's eyes mocked him and his mother stared at him for a long time before turning around.

She was leaving.

WAIT!

He tried to flap his wing's his hardest, but it was useless.

Damn it.

How was he supposed to be a cool badass dragon if he couldn't fly!?

And he could tell his sibling's and mother weren't coming back.

They would leave him here to die.

He was going to be killed off.

So, against his better judgement, he decided to do a running head start.

He ran from the other end of the nest before running full speed ahead, he reached the edge and took a leap of faith.

He opened up his wing's and the wing road the wind.

Yes.

He was doing it.

He was doing it!

He was- his world started to tip.

"FFFFFUUUUuuuucccckkk!" He yelled, in shocking human language as he plunged to his death.

His mother and siblings turned around and all had stunned faces.

However, nobody came to help him.

 **But the predators were going to help themselves to him.**

Dew was soon horrified when he felt the rushing presence of all the predators who had wing's.

Each one of them drooling over him and had their mouths open wide showing their sharp teeth.

Great, they just couldn't allow him to die peacefully!

Dew hit a tree branch and rolled of it, before continuing to fall.

What followed next was a fall that would turn him into an instant internet celebrity on Youtube, as he crashed, tumbled and fell his way down.

He was in so much pain that he didn't even care that he had lost the predators.

When the pain finally did stop, he was falling like he had jumped out of a plane.

He couldn't even open his eyes to see human cavillation fast approaching him.

When he finally did hit the ground, he looked like a run over animal.

"What was that sound?" Said, a small girl's voice.

Dew didn't remember much after that because he blacked out.

9year old, Maria Takarada, followed the sound she heard in her backyard and followed it to behind a bush.

She pushed through the bush and gasped when she saw what was beyond it.

It was a little creature covered in blood.

She didn't know what it was, but she know it was hurt bad and could die if nobody helped it.

So, she went to it and picked it up, she was stunned when she separated it from the blood showing its true outline.

She did not care that her hands were covered in its blood at all.

However, what she did care about was when she realized she was holding the creature up by its wing.

It had wing's?

"Maria?" Said, one of her house maids.

"Coming" She said, wrapping the creature up and walking out.

Imagine everybody complete shocked when Maria returned inside the house carrying a bloody creature.

"Maria?" Lory Takarada said, coming to meet his granddaughter only to find her with blood on her uniform and something in his arms.

Had she brought home a rat?

Maria quickly rushed past everybody and went to a nearby bathroom, in the sink she carefully washed the blood away, she learnt that when somebody is hurt, she needed water to make sure any wound wouldn't get infected.

People began to come in, wondering what was up and as the blood began to wash away, the animal's blue skin began to be revealed.

Lory who had just walked in and stood behind Maria, eyes widened the same time Maria did.

The animal had blue skin!?

However, this would not be the most shocking thing about it.

Both of them stared at the wings, claws, tail, and the blue small flames that ran across it's back.

The animal was in full view and clean.

And it apparently it deemed the sink comfortable enough to sleep in and began to cutely sleep.

Both Lory and Maria could not say nothing, as they looked at the magical looking animal resting in their sink.

The creature description matched the images in the media and book's.

There was no mistaken it.

But the creature wasn't supposed to exist.

"Grandpa" Maria said.

"Yes, Maria" Lory said.

"Is that a Dragon?" Maria said.

She was wondering if she could keep it.

 _Lory was already thinking of the phone calls he would have to make._

And scene!

Next chapter, Lory calls in an animal expert who is amazed by the little creature in front of her and confirms that Maria does seem to have the only living proof that Dragon's do exist. Unfortunately, Dew wakes up to find out he had literally become a little girls pet and his body was too injured to move. Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

"AMAZING!" Said, the animal expert Konishi Natsume, taking pictures of the sleeping mythical creature that Maria had delicately tucked in her bed before she was forced to go school.

When he and his team were called about the discovery of an unknown creature, he and his team thought it was a hoax, but they came, because of the small possibility that it really could be something.

So, imagine the absolute shock when they entered the mansion and saw the animal sleeping wrapped in bandages.

This was huge.

No.

This was more than huge.

Several of them touched the animals flaming mane and were surprised when they just felt heat but no pain.

Right in front of them was a creature that was only a myth until now.

This would change the whole world of discovery.

If a myth like this existed then what about the other creatures that were portrayed in books and illustrations?

Did they exist to?

One thing was for sure, the Takarada family would become incredibly famous once it got out they found a Mythical creature.

"Well?" Said, a voice behind them, startling them all.

They had forgotten that they weren't the only was in the room as they turned to see Lory Takarada, a very wealthy business owner standing right at the door.

"What is it?" Lory said.

"We'll sir." The man said, "Your granddaughter has found something extraordinary. The description is spot on. It's a dragon." Then the man said with twinkling eyes.

"Did your granddaughter find anything else? We would love to see it!"

His words were echoed by his whole team.

People would be shocked by how lively animals experts could be.

But for Lory it was a sign that he would have to tell his son that Maria had apparently found a mythical creature in their own backyard.

His son wouldn't believe it until he saw the creature with his own eyes.

At least, his son would be home.

Ch 2: Too hurt to protest.

The first thing that Drew noticed resurfacing to consciousness was the fact that he felt unnaturally warm.

There were several people in the room who noticed a hitch in his sleeping pattern and looked at the dragon in curiosity.

Drew than began to shift only to feel an unholy amount of pain in every part of his body, making him let out a howl.

This was also a big mistake.

His throat was on fire to.

Apparently, it wasn't a smart idea to scream your lung's out while you were being wacked by branch's and falling hard on rocks, while falling from certain death.

The howl, he gave certainly attracted attention especially from the little girl in the room.

Drew opened his eyes slowly to find himself wrapped up in something nice and soft and in front of him was his own reflection.

In the mirror, he saw that he was wrapped in bandages, covered in a mini bed sheet and he was on top of what looked like a girly bedsheet.

He was on somebody's bed!

Who!?

When was the last time, he had ever felt the comfort of a bed instead of a nest?

Then Dew noticed the unmistakable feeling of somebody staring at him.

He slowly turned his head, ignoring the pain in his neck, his eyes soon met with brown large eyes on an innocent little girls face.

This little girl was Maria Takarada.

"Hi" She said.

Dew stared.

And Stared.

Before he let out a scream.

Holy smokes he was in a little girl's bedroom!

Alone!

He was at least twice her age!

However, his screams didn't last long becomes he started coughing.

Coughing up smoke.

Maria was fascinated by the smoke coming out of his his mouth before she realized, he was actually in deep pain.

"D-Do you need water?" She said, looking panicked.

No, girl!

That was the worst thing for a dragon to have!

Then he remembered how pathetically his mother, brothers and sisters left him behind, after his failed attempt to fly.

He became super depressed, making Maria surprised by how human he acted, because she could clearly see the cloud of depression over his head.

She then picked him up, making sure not to hurt anything and said. "I don't know what you went through, but your safe now. I want to nurse you back to health."

Her kind words only made Dew looked at her with passive eyes.

He really needed to leave.

A grown ass man with a little girl who wasn't his daughter, **alone** , was enough for the cops to come.

But Maria did not see his soul, in her arms were an adorable blue dragon and now that she could see his eyes, it made her fall in love with him even more.

Was he a baby?

Where were his parents?

Drew then noticed that she was taking him somewhere but before he could struggle, his eyes went wide when he saw the very fancy looking corridor stuffed with servants who were pretending not to ease drop pressed to the walls.

"Hello, Mistress Maria" Said, one maid bowing before going.

"Would you like anything Mistress Maria" Said, a butler.

What the hell?

Drew realized an amazing fact.

This girl was filthy rich!

"I'm good but where is daddy?" She said.

"In the study" Said, one of them.

"Thank you" Said, Maria as she carried him all the way to the study, Drew eyes couldn't help but roam around, catching servant's attention.

They were all extremely curious about him, while some of the women wondered if it was safe to pet him.

He was so adorable to look at.

Drew soon entered a spacious room, with lots of books and a tall man sitting in chair drinking hot coffee while looking over some documents.

Drew had no idea how rear it was for the man to be in his own house, because he worked abroad.

"Daddy" Maria said.

The man looked up and his eyes widened seeing the creature in his beloved daughter's arms.

And Dew felt the need to sweat as the man's eyes narrowed, perhaps the man could sense his grown ass male soul being held by his daughter.

One look and he could tell the man was highly protective of his daughter.

If the man found out...

A loud sound erupted in the room, sounding like a lion's roar.

All three of them were startled.

Where did that come from?

Then the loud noise came again and this time, Drew felt 2 pairs of eyes turning his way.

The loud noise came from him!

It was his stomach!

Drew felt the need to blush, he could survive for days without eating anything but when he did need to eat, he would eat large creatures no problem.

"You're hungry?" Maria said, turning him towards her. "But what do do you eat?"

Yes, what did dragons eat?

Should they burn something and have him sucked the fire in?

Nobody thought they would need to confront a mythically book one day.

Even Maria father was curious, nobody could figure out what he ate, that's why nobody attempted to feed him but the animal was still clearly still alive after a few days.

Then they were both astounded to see Drew nudge her right hand in a certain way.

"Should I follow you?" She said, both of their eyes widen when Dew nodded, despite the pain.

HE COULD UNDERSTAND HER!

So, Maria using his nudges turned around and walked out of the door.

Drew would sniff the air before making her go a certain direction, they all followed and Maria soon realized that they were going to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen where the kitchen staff were very surprised to see them and as much Dew wanted to see the high-class kitchen, he was haunting for food.

They soon came to a big door that was ice cold.

The entrance lead to the freezer.

"You want me to go in there?" Maria said.

"Not without a coat" Her father said, worried about his daughter getting a cold.

Maria pouted when her father made sure she was equipped with a really warm coat, gloves, scarf and hat before giving the okay for her to go in there.

The freezer was opened and Dew sneezed, Maria seeing this, wrapped him warm in her gloves before they resumed and approached the cold meat.

He nudged it.

"That's what you eat?" She said, looking at the slab of meat. "Now, we know what to feed you"

What was he?

A Pet?

Somebody came in and took down the slab of meat out and Maria followed into the warm kitchen where the door was closed behind her.

However, when somebody began to cut the slab of meat and cook it.

Dew let out a loud sound that startled the person and then Maria released him and he limped his way to the slab of meat before taking a bite out of it, enjoying the uncooked frozen meat.

"You like meat raw?" Maria said and she wasn't the only one surprised.

And then they saw how huge his appetite actually was, within minutes the slab of prime expensive meat, that could feed 15 people had vanished just like that.

Right into the tiny thing that looked content and cutely happy.

Nobody could say anything for some time.

"You have a very big appetite" Maria said, "But, we have more."

And Dew immediately latched onto the word 'more'.

Her father sighed, he hoped that the creature did not get absolutely massive and eat his family out of his house and home.

Luckily it could survive after a few days of eating, so the large meat was consumed daily.

"You can keep him, Maria" Her father said, making his daughter happy but then he said. "But if it start's spitting fire then I want it away from our house and if it gets too big for the house, I want you to set him free"

Seriously.

Was he a pet!?

I am a He not an IT!

"Thank you, daddy!" Maria said, hugging him.

The man was stunned to see the creature fiscally roll his eyes.

It really could understand them.

And it was such a human response as well!

What had his daughter exactly found!?

Then Drew considered himself manhandled by Maria when she yelled, "I'm calling you Ming Ming"

WHO IS MING MING!?

AT LEAST NAME ME SOMETHING COOL! He thought, then he was stroked and Maria encouraged others to stroke him as well and Drew would never admit that he liked it and preened to it.

Then Maria took him to her room and brought out several horrifying mini clothes that used to belong to her old dolls.

All women clothe.

Dew tried to run but his body was too hurt to run so before he know it, Maria was trying to put a skirt and bow on him.

Then she got out the make-up.

Make-Up!

Dew let out several sounds of distress, if his throat didn't hurt so much he would be screaming for her to put the make-up down.

In the end, she just thought he liked it and said.

"You look so pretty" She said, as he was dying inside and then to make it worse, she took pictures.

It was going to be enlarged and put in a frame later to further his humiliation.

Then she had him try some more clothes and Dew vowed that as soon as he could protest, he would burn the clothes in front of her or in secret.

Eventually he must have passed out.

Apparently, what he had done in just an hour was too much for his body to handle and he soon passed out.

Thank god.

However, he still didn't like the fact that he fell asleep in dolls clothes.

When he did finally wake up it in the middle of the night and he noticed the little girl who had dressed him up, face, was right beside him and fast asleep.

Drew tried to move his wing's only for an unholy amount of pain to shoot out of them.

It wasn't like he could fly with them anyway.

He was a failure of a Dragon.

And then he thought about the frozen prime meat he had.

It had been delicious.

.

.

.

Maybe, after he was healed, he shouldn't leave right away.

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria takes him to school and to her grandpa company. Many people are shocked to see him and he becomes quiet the hot topic. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

Drew started to resurface to consciousness, it had been several days since he came here and the first thing he did, was stretch his body out even if he could only stretch it so far, however, his feet immediately hit something hard behind him.

 _What this that?_ He thought and looking around, everything was so dark with only a little light peering through the top.

And then he realized the 'floor' below him was moving.

Was he being kidnapped?

He began making noise, even if it was only small due to his small throat.

However, he quickly felt something touch his body.

It was a little girl's hand.

"Shoooosh. Ming Ming. We'll get caught" Said, the voice of the little girl who he was slumming with.

What the hell was she doing?

"Please be quiet. I promise, I'll let you out later, but not right now" Maria said, they were at school and people were looking at her bag strangely.

It had taken a lot to sneak him out of the house.

No doubt, the servants know he was missing right now and would know that she took him, but the real question was if they will tell her daddy or grandpa about it.

Drew realised what was going on, the little girl was sneaking him outside without an adult's knowledge.

But this was dangerous.

She had no idea how big it was that he existed amongst humans or the dangers of discovery.

Well, he might as well chill in her bag.

He got nowhere to be.

However, sitting in her bag brought back memories, he was too old to relive.

School in fact, incredibly boring.

Ch 3: Drew get's exposed.

Drew couldn't remember how long it had been since he had been in a classroom but he was fairly sure it wasn't like this.

The teacher gave out new methods of solving questions that he had never heard of before and yet his brain absorbed it like a sponge.

If he was let out, he very sure that he could give Maria all the answer's, once he saw her paper.

He was right.

Being a dragon was the best.

But when break, came for the kid's, the top of the bag opened and Maria gently tipped the bag over making him stumble out.

He was still hurt and gave a cry.

"Sorry, Ming Ming," Maria said, she tried her best to be gentle but it turns out she wasn't careful enough.

The sound of his cry attracted attention.

"What the hell, is that?" Suddenly one student said, their teacher had escaped.

Every student turned to see Drew struggle to get up, he wasn't a stuffed toy but a living and breathing thing

Drew looked around and was stunned to see the giant classroom that looked way nicer than the one he had been in, in his school years.

Suddenly, he was being crowded by lots of curious eyes.

"Everybody, this is Ming Ming. He's a dragon" Maria said, finally she had something to show off to her classmates.

Drew gave her a look as he was being stared at by the whole class.

He was a monkey.

"But don't tell the teacher." Maria said, "Ming, Ming. Might not be allowed to come to school with me, no more."

"Can we pet, it?" Asked one girl, the animal was incredibly cute.

"Not too hard," Maria said, "It's hurt"

That was the girls cue to gently pet him, they were amazed that they only felt the heat from his mane and his skin was smooth.

"That's a dragon? Yeah, right" Said, one boy. "Can it breathe fire? Can it fly?"

His words hit Drew where it hurt, he could breathe fire but his throat was still too hurt and he could only glide a short distance.

He was a failure of a dragon.

"I'm sure Ming Ming can do that but he's too hurt right now," Maria said, "I'm only taking care of it until it grows big and strong. I'm sure when it's healed it would be able to fly."

Drew felt even more pathetic and depressed.

Everybody was amazed by the very visible depressed cloud over his head.

"It's hurt?" Said, one girl. "Let's nurse it back to health"

A bunch of girls would love to nurse him back to health because he was so cute.

 **And Drew had had enough.**

Drew walked to a nearby pencil and used his teeth to grab it, then he pressed it on the paper he was on and then began to write very slowly.

Everybody began to gather around.

Dew know his handwriting was terrible right now but he had to convey the message.

"What does it say?" Maria said she couldn't read it.

"It's English" Said, one of the students recognized it and was amazed.

"He wrote 'I'm a He. Stop calling me an It. That's rude.'" Said, one boy amazed.

"Wait... you're a boy?" Maria said, stunned as Drew nodded his head.

All this time, she was dressing a boy dragon?

Drew then went back to sleep, apparently, the writing had taken a lot out of him and his jaw.

When he woke up again, he know immediately he was in a different environment.

"Big Sis. I found something amazing" Maria said, speaking to the person she viewed as a big sister. "Magical creatures are real"

"Of course, they are," Kyoko Mogami said, instantly.

While the surrounding people sweat dropped.

"Look," Maria said, taking off her bag and what she took out next had everybody staring in shock. "Meet, Ming Ming"

 _Little, girl. How long are you going to parade me?_ Drew thought, with disgust, until he noticed the golden eyes that stared at him in absolute shock.

However, everybody thought he was a stuffed toy or a machinal toy, only to see him roll his eyes and puff his nose's!

"What the..." Kyoko said.

"I found him in my back garden," Maria said, as everybody continued to stare. "Do you want to hold him?"

Kyoko slowly nodded but the creature stubbornly refused to get on Kyoko hand.

"Please, Ming Ming" Maria said, "I'll make sure the servants by you a big sack of prime meat"

Dew gave her a look as he thought _Little Girl. I am not somebody who you can just parade around because you feel like it._

This was insulting, even though he couldn't fly, he felt like the only reason why he became an animal was to entertain those around him.

"Okay, two prime meats," Maria said.

He got on and Kyoko was overcome with the strange feeling of his body in her hands.

Then Dew sneezed, everybody watched as smoke came out of his nostrils, along with hearing the cutest sneeze they had all ever heard.

"I found him in my back garden, he was hurt really bad." Maria said.

Then her grandpa showed up.

The man couldn't even appear like a normal person, he was dressed in a zebra costume.

"Maria.." Lory said, looking unusually stern.

"Hi, grandpa," Maria said, sweating.

Meanwhile, everybody watched as the creature suddenly leapt of Kyoko hand and began walking away.

"Ur, Maria." Kyoko said, finally finding her voice, after some time. "He's gone"

Then both Lory and Maria looked.

He really was gone.

"MING MING!" Maria suddenly cried out.

#With Dew#

 _I'm not a pet._ Drew thought, walking around ignoring the wide eyes from people who saw him.

He might not have an opportune like this again so he was going to explore.

He walked around randomly, he had no idea that he was being filled by people who happened to be filming themselves using their phones.

He somehow wondered onto Ren Tsuruga live interview.

About a million people saw him walk into shot.

Both he and Ren Tsuruga eyes met, the man was just as shocked to see him like everybody else.

Drew sneezed multiple of times letting out a cute sound and smoke each time, he blow himself back and hit the nearby table.

However, when the glass at the edge tumbled, he jumped up to avoid it and landed onto the table, he looked down to see the smashed glasses on the floor.

He know, he was in trouble.

"What the hell is that?" Finally, the interviewers said. "That looks like a baby dragon"

The camera moved away from Ren Tsuruga to him.

Ren Tsuruga was then surprised, when the animal gave him a look of annoyance when he saw him.

The same look that countless guy's gave him when they saw how good looking he was.

"MING MING!" came the voice of a little girl.

Drew decided to bolt right there and then, he leapt off the table and into the ground of spectators, the people in their seat froze as he leapt on them, one at a time, jumping his way to the top, before walking through the open door.

Everybody stared when the dragon left and Maria appeared.

She had screwed up big time.

Drew then went in search of meat, all the time, the cameras from the interview were rushing to follow him.

The sight of him in the kitchen behind the cafeteria was something that the talents and the workers of LME did not expect to see in the afternoon.

Seeing him expertly, dodge everything before going straight for the raw meat that was about to be cut up, was enough to have people staring.

However, just before he could chow down, a pair of small hands grabbed him.

He let out a low growl, as he being taken away from the meat.

"No." Said, Maria.

She know, she was in so much trouble.

Drew was turned away from the meat.

 _Little girl, do you think I would care after you paraded me to your classmates and a good portion of where ever this is?_ Drew thought, did she honestly think those children were going to keep their mouths shut?

He didn't sign up to be a monkey at a birthday party.

He would have been fine if he had stayed in the mayor until he was healed, then left quietly.

All these people she showed him to, thought he was a play thing.

Something to be owned.

He could see it in their eyes, because they were surprised when he showed even a little bit of intelligence.

Even as a human, he never thought a dragon should be chained and made to preform tricks for him.

 **She had screwed him over.**

Maria could see he was beyond mad at her, the anger in his eyes took her back.

Why was he angary at her?

All she did was...oh.

Maria finally replayed the whole day back.

She had taken him against his will, forced him to spend most of the day in her backpack and parada him around.

He wasn't a puppy, he could understand her and write back.

What if she had treated a human like that?

"I'm so sorry, Ming Ming." Maria said, stunning everybody with her apology."I was just so caught up with having you here that I wanted to show people. I don't care about your feelings at all."

With the camera still trained on them, the fierceness is his eyes lessened.

Those who watched from the Television were amazed.

What was this creature and why did it look like it could understand her?

"Will you forgive me?" She said.

Silence.

Was he ready to forgive? Drew asked himself.

When was the last time, he had encountered somebody so pure and remorseful?

Everybody from his past, had been terrible, that's why he closed himself off and stuck to Dragons so much.

It was the freedom they had that draw him in and having the power to not care about what other's think.

So, a human being can be like this as well?

Wouldn't he be dragon scum if he didn't forgive her?

He preened and rubbed his nose against her own lovingly.

"You've, forgiven me?" Maria said, he nodded much to everybody watching absolute shock.

HE REALLY COULD UNDERSTAND HER!

Then Drew fell asleep and was suddenly dead weight in Maria hands.

Maria almost toppled over from the sudden weight.

The smoke that rose as he snored made him look absolutely adorable.

Then Maria, was suddenly very much aware of her stern grandfather.

From his face, she know she was in trouble.

Her guess was correct.

When Drew woke up next, he found himself back in Maria room and felt shame when he thought about what he did.

He was a grown ass man and he acted like a child.

"Ming Ming, you're awake?" Maria suddenly said.

 _What happened?_ Drew thought.

"Grandpa, banned me from his place of work for a bit and talked to daddy, so I can't leave the house except to go school." Maria said.

Oh...

Now he felt really bad.

"But I get to spend more time with you!" Maria said, suddenly turning around with sparkling eyes.

Drew was shocked, since when were little girls so happy to be grounded?

But then he realized something.

When he was at her school, not a single classmate talked to Maria without mentioning him.

Wasn't that a bit strange?

And from what he saw, the female he was shown to, worked for her grandpa and was an adult.

And what about her father?

Ever since that day, he hadn't seen the man.

And he hadn't seen her mother.

Even he, in his past life at least, had internet friends.

Even today, she had shown him to get other's people attention.

"Let's watch television," Maria said, with a bright smile.

Behind that smile, he had to wonder.

 _Maria...how lonely are you?_

And scene!

Next chapter, both Drew and Maria enjoy their grounding together and even though Lory managed to stop it from being front page news, there are just too many videos's to be deleted and the world is aware of Maria and her dragon. People want to know the creature that is making women everywhere go crazy because of his cuteness. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: It's Dew not Drew. I realised. By the way Emily P. Why don't you just make an account on this website instead of leaving all your reviews under 'Guest'?

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The video of the mysterious creature had gone viral, even when Lory Takarada tried to stop it.

There was just too many video's out there to delete and by the time, he did something about it, a handful was already online, quickly becoming the number one most viewed video in the country.

And because of the viral video naturally, all the other countries wanted to see it as well, wanting to know what kind of weird stuff had hit Japan's number one.

So it was quiet the surprise, watching something that reminded them all of a dragon from the story books.

People called BS on the video naturally but there was far too many videos uploaded all shot at different locations and at different angels.

The creature had walked into a live interview!

More than half of japan had seen this creature with their own eyes either on screen or actually in the audience.

Some were even lucky enough to be touched by the creature.

Then an animal specialist came out and confirmed that the creature was in fact real and even had photos that they had taken of the animal as it slept and even sheared it with the science world.

Dragon's, that believed to be myth were now being put into question about wither they were actually real.

If they really were real, who knows what kind of mythical beings were actually out there?

A whole new world that was completely unknown to the human race was being open.

And the key was that little blue dragon.

But the thing was, the little dragon was heavily guarded and hadn't left the Takarada household

Ch 4: The Shaking of the Mythical World

"Ming. Ming. Let's see who can get to the other end of the corridor the fastest" Maria said, for a little girl who was supposed to be grounded she sure was lively.

Dew decided to humour her and get into position, beside the echoes of pain, his body was mostly healed now.

"Ready. Set. Go!" She yelled and both of them were off.

The servants who were going around just doing their thing, had to move out of the way as they both raced to the end of the corridor.

For somebody who had such short and stubby leg's, Dew could really run fast.

But Maria had the advantage in longer leg's and beat him to it.

"I won!" She said.

"No fair. Best 2 out of 3!"

.

.

Everybody in the corridor froze.

Where the hell did that voice come from?

Was it imagination?

"Wait. Did I just say that out loud?" Said, the voice and Maria and many eyes looked to see Ming Ming.

That voice couldn't have come from...

Nah.

Well, Dew thought he was already exposed so he might as well, start talking.

"E-Er, hi everybody" He said.

He really was talking!

Maria felt light headed before she fainted.

She wasn't the only one to faint.

When Maria came to she was in her bed and just had the strangest dream that Ming Ming could talk like a regular human being.

But that was a dream, right?

"Maria. Are you okay?" Suddenly a voice said, next to her and she turned to see it was Ming Ming.

"Should I call for some ice or something?" The Dragon said.

Maria stared.

He really was talking!

"W-WAIT! YOU CAN TALK!?" She said, suddenly bolting up. "Why didn't you talk earlier!"

"P-Please keep it down" Dew said, "My ears are incredibly sensitive. Your yell is like a bullhorn to me"

"Oh, sorry" Maria said.

"I've been able to talk for some time now" Dew revealed, "But I didn't want to scary you. I know that when something that isn't suppose to talk starts talking, a normal person reaction would be to kill it immediately or run away."

Indeed.

If her father was here, the first thing he would have done was order his death.

"Ming Ming. I would never try to kill you!" Maria said. "Your my friend. And now that you can talk. We can have a proper conversation with each other!"

And Dew found it interesting that she didn't ask how he could talk.

"But how did you end up in my garden?" She said, "And with so injuries. Don't you have a mommy or daddy to go to?"

"Maria. Nobody is going to look for me. I'm a failure" He said.

"What do you mean by aa failure?" Maria said, "How can you say that about yourself? Ming Ming. Your amazing!"

"Huh?" He said.

"Do you know how many people would love to meet you?" Maria said, "Your can talk, the only creature I know that can talk is a Parrot and it just repeats whatever you say. The fact that you're here, means that your amazing. Do you see any other dragon coming to talk to me?"

Indeed, there was a reason why Dragons were thought of as a myth.

Either interacting with the Human race was a waste of their time or they were in hiding.

"Maria...do you mean that?" Dew said.

"Of course" Maria said, "The fact that you're my friend means your amazing" before she said. "We are friends right?"

And Dew wanted to cringe inwardly.

All Maria had done was try to play with him in her grounding, she would talk about other people but never herself.

He would feel incredibly guilty if he said no.

"Yes. We are friends" He said and Maria eyes light up.

Her very first friend!

Hold on.

"Ming Ming. How old are you?" She said.

"Don't know" He said, well he couldn't say he was in his 20 was he? "But I should be around your age or younger."

He was pretty sure, his mother left him for countless months at a time.

So maybe he was around Maria age fiscally.

"My first ever true friend!" Maria said, she was absolutely shocked.

It was the first time she had a friend that did not work for her family.

And Maria did not know how lucky Dew was to be creature instead of a human, her father would have killed him just for the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed together.

She had made a mistake by telling her father that he was male.

If the man know that Dew already had his sexual awakening...

They would have never been allowed to become friends.

"So what are we going to play now?" he said.

"Oh..." She said, "Exactly... I have to do homework"

"Let me help them" He said.

"No offence Ming Ming but this might be too difficult for you" She said.

He gave her a 'oh really' look as she went to get her school bag and opened it.

She decided to allow him to watch.

He cranked his neck over hers, to get a better look at her homework book.

"The answer to number 1 is 45" He suddenly said

"...How do you know that?" Maria said, although the answer was plausible.

Then she began doing it in her head and found out he was right.

"What do you think I've been doing while you're at school?" He said, "Your gone for 7 hours for 5 days, a week. I read and looked through some of your school stuff."

"Can all dragons read?" She said.

"no clue" He said, he know his sibling's couldn't read but he had no idea about his mother.

"Since you can understand. Why don't you help me?" She said.

"You mean do all the work for you and you just right stuff down?" He said, as she pouted, that's what she gets for underestimating him. "No thanks"

He turned away and laid down on the bed.

"Oh, pleeeeeesssseeeee. Ming Ming!" She said, "I'll never doubt you again!"

He continued to ignore her.

"I'll give you, prime meat" She said.

"Two. I want to **two** prime meats" He said.

"Okay" She said.

He turned around and she looked at him like he was god sent.

However, Maria quickly learnt that he was a brutal teacher.

He would give her the answers but only a small part of the method, knowing full well she wouldn't get full marks until she had a complete method.

He left her alone with the start of it and the end of it, she just had to figure it out the middle parts.

His irritating reasoning was that, her brain would get smaller if her brain stopped thinking for a few minutes in which she replied with puffed up cheeks.

They finished the homework an hour later and had their dinner, in which he stuffed himself not caring that half the work force was staring at him.

Him and Maria then played Dance Dance revolution since it was one of the few games he could actually play.

Somehow, he was good despite constantly rushing from one end to another.

How he managed to get two arrows at the same time was beyond anybody.

Then he was given his daily scrub and fluff before going to bed.

That night he had a very crazy dream.

#Dream#

"Where am I?" He said, for some reason around him was some ruins and when he looked down at his hands, it was his good old human hands again.

He wondered around for a bit, very sure that this was a dream however, he soon saw a shadow move at the corner of his eyes.

He turned and he was stunned.

It was a small baby blue dragon with golden eyes.

This dragon was him.

The dragon took off as soon as it saw him.

"Wait!" He said, running after it.

He had to wonder how those legs could run faster than him despite the length.

Clearly he had been doing something wrong.

He followed the other him around multiple corridors until he eventually ran into a wall.

An invisible barrier.

He slammed head first into it and flow backwards.

His whole body hurt like hell.

However, he managed to get up and saw that the other him was not that far from him but was on the other side.

He touched it and felt a sting at his fingertips, making him take a step back.

He tried again but every time he did so, he was stopped by an unbelievable amount of pain.

"DAMN IT! DON'T MESS WITH ME!" He roared. "First I can't fly and now I can't even go to the other side!"

He could feel that he had to go to the other side.

He didn't know why but he felt that if he turned back now, he would never be able to forgive himself.

He tried again but this time, no matter how much pain he was in, he continued to push through sheer willpower.

His skin burst open and blood came out, layers of skin began to peel away and his bones began to peel themselves as well but he did not stop.

Push.

He did his best to push through the pain that was assaulting his mind.

However, he made it through.

But he was nothing more than a skeleton when he did so.

He collapsed.

The other him looked at him before crawling all the way to him and touching him.

Even though he couldn't feel anything, he could still feel the warmth that washed over his body as the creature began to shine.

In that very moment, every Dragon felt something wash over all of them.

In the mythically world, a stone tablet that had the engravings of a very detailed dragon, eyes light up.

Those who saw were stunned.

A figure sat on a throne in a hood with an adult dragon behind him and shadowy figured stood before him.

"Contact all the Dragons in the mortal realm. Whoever brings me that Dragon will have a banquet fit for a king." Said, the figure.

"Yes, your Majesty" Said, the countless figures, as they all split way.

 _Dew had no idea he had done something that countless Dragons failed to do._

And scene!

Next chapter, Maria is stunned to wake up to a Ming Ming who wasn't looking like Ming Ming but a human boy. Naturally his father and grandfather are told and Maria soon discovers that this maybe a good thing for them both. Review/fav and follow!


End file.
